Traven Isles
Description The way to the region of Traven is open. Captain Renley in Kingsport will transport adventurers to brave the waters and tides of this dangerous but breathtaking set of islands. Each bounty here that you kill gives you a Medallion of Courage. NPCs Terratrias Portal (Camp Wasi) *Doddle G7 - The Tropikonial *Food Vendor G6 *Jacqulyn G7 - Resporesearch *Kieran H6 *Lino H7 - Rock Hard Agression *Lumbley E7 - Mara Friends *Rey *Rhett H7 - Traven Pests *Sisila H6 - Beach Clearing *Travelling Vendor H6 *Traven Teleporter G6 (costs: 7 silver, 51 copper) Maracoos Village *Aenop A4 (Sells the keystones for the other regions here) *Ambica B3 - Cora Control *Atolocus (anobri decoctions, sells anobri decoctions recipes) *Centron A4 - Bounty Master of Traven Isles, Bounty Master of Traven Isles Part 2 *Class vendors *Dory A3 *Ephelus The Emperor A3 - The Seven Anobri Rings *Gatus A4 *Halleri A4 *Kindrii (special recipes) A4 *Louti (Daily Quest) A4 - Coruscan Assault *Lucisia (zona silk, sells silk recipes) A4 *Rimmerein (lysa pigs, sells lysa pressure pig recipes) A4 *Rosacea A3 - A Waste of Greatness *Rubriz (Quest for Level 43) A4 - Pelog Patrol *Taenia A4 - Hateful Cousins *Tiere A4 - Pelog Investigation *Tiirii (lysa beams, sells lysa sinking beam recipes) A4 *Tool vendor, Accessory vendor, Food vendor, Shield vendor A4 *Traven Teleporter (costs: 7 silver, 51 copper) *Xiphi A3 - Helping Papa *Xinri (sells wetsuits) *Xinzari (Come back for quest at Level 50) A3 - Traven Mastery Isla Vega (Camp Remous) *Oty C8 - The Five Fae *Ragoul C8 - To Maracoos *Traven Teleporter (costs: 7 silver, 51 copper) *Trillion C8 (Daily Quest) - Fae and Fibi Portals *Agari Cove A6 *Barbing Rock A6 *Flowering Island A6 *Isle Rega C8 - level 47-50 *Isle Vega C8 - level 47-50 *The Depths E5 - level 44-45 *Terratrias Reef H6 - level 40-42 *Zanzidon Grotto G3 - level 47-50 Note: All above zones (except Terratrias Reef and The Depths need keys to enter, they can be bought from Aenop (A') in Maracoos Village, around A4, prices are in Medallion of Courage. (whenever a boss is killed you get one, in Terratrias Reef & The Depths) Crafting Stations *Vault Resources *Fishing Spot level 40-44 *Fruit Tree level 40-44 *Gather Mushroom level 40-44 *Insect Mound level 40-44 *Mining Rock level 40-44 *Wood Tree level 40-44 Monsters *'Abyssa': Ancient Abyssa, Cora *'Bee': Water Fibi, Fire Fibi, Poison Fibi, Holy Fibi, Naiad, Sylph, Pixi, Sprite *'Craggej': Traven Isles Craggej *'Ghost': Ancient Spirit *'Human/Bandit': Flame Caller, Warscin, Shadowlord, Bowscin *'Mushroom': Trungus *'Pelog': Traven Isles Pelog *'Pygmy':Traven Pygmy Bounties *Traven Isles Bounties Zingara *Albeeger level 43 *Aquaflare level 44 *Sandreefer level 43 *Troxicee level 44 *Xinowzow level 45 Quests *A Waste of Greatness *Beach Clearing *Cora Control *Coruscan Assault daily quest *Fae and Fibi daily quest *Hateful Cousins *Helping Papa *Mara Friends *Pelog Investigation *Pelog Patrol daily quest *Resporesearch *Rock Hard Agression *The Five Fae *The Seven Anobri Rings *The Tropikonial *To Maracoos *Traven Mastery *Traven Pests Achievements *Bounty Master of Traven Isles *Bounty Master of Traven Isles Part 2 Category:Zones Category:The Great Sea Category:The Seven Realms